


Our Old Love

by LGJA12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: Dean works in a small and unimportant café and Castiel is a new customer. Both are in their late 30's, haven't found true love yet and are fabulously gay.





	

It was a Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining through the clear windows that belonged to the small cafe sitting in the middle of a busy street. Although it sat on a busy street, the cafe didn't receive much attention to those who walked by, but those who walked in promising only to stop by once, always came again and again for more of the owners delicious and unique drinks.

Dean, the owner of the small café, had traveled all around the world in his 20's. When he had reached his 30's, Dean had decided to settle down back in his home town and started the café business. With his extensive knowledge of special foods and drinks from all the different countries he had traveled to, Dean had created the café and created his own drinks.

Dean never married. He wasn't scared to be in a relationship, nor was he ashamed of his sexuality. He just never found someone that he believed he could settle down with for life.

Being in his late 30's, Dean knew that love probably wasn't meant for him. His younger brother already had a child and a loving wife. Dean was happy for him and as much as he wished he could settle down with someone, he knew that he would never find anyone to love nearing the spectacular age of 40.

But that belief was proved wrong the day that Castiel Novak walked into his café. On that sunny Saturday afternoon as Dean leant against the counter, flipping through the pages of a book he had burrowed from the library and constantly fixing his glasses, a man with a small stubble, trenchcoat and backwards tie walked into his café.

Dean found him to be extremely good looking as he walked to the front counter. Dean noticed his lips moving but he didn't hear the words, his attention far too focused on how handsome the man before him was.

The man couldn't be more than 40, he had barely any wrinkles just like Dean. And in this moment as Dean's face turned red, he realized that the man before him could be the one. It was this type of aura he gave off, not just from his extremely good looks.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked, slightly confused.

He noticed the man staring at him with his eyebrows raised and he soon realised that he had missed the entire man's order because he had been too preoccupied with how good looking the man was.

"I said, can I please get a Blue Hot Chocolate, two extra pumps of berry flavor," the man ordered. He didn't smile, but he didn't show a hint of annoyance at Dean asking him to repeat his order.

Dean wrote down his order, asking the man for his name and handing back his change from the ten dollar note he had passed to Dean. Castiel was the man's name. It was quite a mouthful, so he easily shortened it down to Cas.

As Dean returned from the kitchen with Cas' order, Cas spoke again and Dean couldn't help but realize how beautiful his voice sounded. It was deep and calming, like the waves at a beach on a nice day.

"How did you come up with all these drink ideas?" Cas asked, taking a small sip from his drink. Dean and Cas stood across from each other, the wooden countertop between them.

"I, uh, traveled for seven years and after I settled down, all the drinks and foods from all the places I visited went onto the menu for this café," Dean explained.

Dean had been asked this many times from some of his regular customers. He didn't mind answering them, it made him feel special that people actually wondered where he had gotten the ideas from.

"Well, I like this," Cas stated, taking another sip from his drink before continuing, "I'll be back tomorrow to try something else."

Dean smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Castiel smiled back, nodding his head at the same time. "Same time. It will be nice getting to know you over time as I will be coming in more often. I want to try everything on the menu."

Before Dean could reply, Cas walked out of the café, his hot chocolate secure in his hands. The door shut behind Cas and Dean rested his forehead in his hands, sighing.

-

Over the course of three weeks, Dean found that he had fallen for Castiel Novak. From his blue eyes, to his deep voice, to his great and honest personality; he loved it all.

Cas would walk into the café every afternoon and would stay for a good hour or so just talking to Dean about whatever came to mind. It was never awkward between them and Dean liked it like that.

As Cas walked into the café on a Sunday afternoon, the last customer Dean had served left at the same time. Cas took his usual spot at one of the tables facing directly towards Dean.

"What today, Cas?" Dean asked, wiping down the counter at the same time. He had spilt a little bit of tea on there from the last customer.

"I think I would like to try the ..." Dean put his wipe away as Cas scanned the menu above Dean's head. "... Sparkling raspberry tea."

Dean smirked and walked into the kitchen, starting on the drink. The whole time that Dean and Cas had been talking for three weeks, they had never once mentioned their own love lives or their sexuality. It had been nagging at Dean for a while and he decided that maybe today, he would ask Cas' views on the LGBT.

He walked out of the kitchen, the tea in his hand. Dean sat across from Cas and pushed the glass towards him.

"Enjoy."

Cas smiled and took a small sip, his eyelids fluttering shut. Dean wished he would leave his eyes open; he loved Cas' eyes.

When Cas opened them again, his very blue eyes caught Dean's green ones and their stare off was interrupted by Cas' comment.

"I love the sparkling raspberry tea, Dean."

Cas said that about every drink Dean made.

Dean twisted his fingers together in front of him, resting his eyes on the table. It was now or never.

"Cas... Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, his voice slightly wavering.

Cas place his glass back on the table, his worrying eyes focused on Dean. "You can ask me anything, Dean."

"Oh, well, it's a bit random but, what are your opinions on gay people?"

Dean wasn't feeling awkward at all under Cas' penetrable gaze, although he felt extremely nervous.

"Dean, I am gay myself. I'd have to say I accept them," Cas answered, picking the tea back up and taking a small sip.

Dean released the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Cas not only accepted the gay community, but Dean clearly heard him mention him being gay himself.

"Oh thank God," Dean murmured.

Cas let out a small chuckle. "Why did you ask, Dean?"

Dean bit his lip before replying, "I'm gay too."

Cas didn't answer after Dean had said that. Dean peered up at him through his glasses and found Cas staring at him with an expression Dean didn't know. It made him blush right down to his collarbones from his cheeks.

"I'm glad we were able to tell each other this, Dean," Cas said, sending Dean a small smile.

Which Dean, of course, sent a small smile back.

-

It had been another two weeks since Castiel and Dean had told each other about their sexualities. It seemed as if they got along even more and at times their feet would bump each others under the table, as if they were love struck teenagers.

In a way, their growing relationship was cute. Dean knew he liked Cas, a lot more than from just a friend. He knew that from the five weeks spent with Cas, he had fallen for him.

On a windy day, the sun hidden behind the clouds and a storm on its way, Dean doubted that Cas would come in. He knew that Cas didn't like the rain.

Dean had a rose hidden in the kitchen. He had planned to give it to Cas with whatever special drink he ordered today. But he never had seen the storm that would hit today, which could make Cas skip on seeing him.

But as the door opened and a bell went off, Dean peered up from his book to find Cas, his hair disheveled even more than usual. It made him look even more better looking from Dean's perspective.

"I didn't expect you to come in today," Dean stated, closing his book and smiling at Cas who was now making his way over to his usual spot.

"I may not like the chances of us getting hit by a storm, but I like seeing you," Cas answered before eyeing the menu.

Dean wondered if Cas knew how much that statement made Dean happy. His stomach had suddenly been filled with nervous butterflies.

"I would like the Almond Supreme," Cas ordered. 

Before Dean left to the kitchen, he handed Cas the book he was currently reading. He knew that Cas had taken an interest in whatever books Dean was reading at that time.

In the kitchen, after Dean had finished preparing Cas' drink, he picked up the pink rose, asking himself how he was supposed to give Cas the rose.

In all his years, Dean had never expected to find love in his own café at age 37. All he could wish for now, was that the feelings were returned.

Dean grabbed Cas' drink before walking back out to Cas who seemed to be far too into the book, his blue eyes scanning the page and his eyebrows furrowed. The expression on his face was extremely cute.

"Cas ..." Dean placed Cas' drink on the table. Once Cas looked away from the book and up to Dean, Dean held the rose up for him. "... For you."

Cas' face was a mix of shock and happiness as he looked at the pink rose in Dean's hands. Dean's hands were slightly shaky but he hoped Cas wouldn't notice.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas gently took the rose from Dean's hands, their skin brushing against one another's. Dean sat down across from Cas. "But, why?"

Dean shrugged, blushing slightly. "I really like you, Cas. More than you think."

Dean noticed a blush appear on Cas' cheeks which he had never seen before. It was cute.

"I really like you too, Dean."

And somehow, Cas had managed to walk around the table and kneel in front of Dean's sitting figure within a few seconds. Cas took Dean's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against Dean's.

Dean had kissed people before, but with Cas, it was different. It was like fireworks had gone off within him as he started to kiss Cas back, the warmth seeping through the both of them.

It was gentle and painless, their love communicated all through that one kiss.

And Dean found himself having to pull away from the kiss because he was so happy that he could not stop smiling.


End file.
